galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Vryal (aka Vril)
Conspiracy Theories and Book research Material about the Vryal (aka Vril) July 2006 The Symbol of the Enemy The Vril Society was the mother of the Nazi party. "Vril" means the Light Force. What Light force? Lucifer the light bearer’s light force. The true nature of Nazism is being concealed. When Hitler came to plan, he was placed into power in accordance with the Illuminati plan which was spelled out in writing. This plan said, "Nowadays if any state raise a protest against us it is only pro forma (provided in advance) at our discretion and by our direction, for their anti-semitism is indispensable to us for the management of our lesser brethren." Illuminati international bankers brought Hitler to power, and Illuminati kingpins like Rockefeller, Onassis and the King of Sweden traded with the Nazis. Spain stayed neutral during the war to serve as a conduit of supplies to keep Hitler’s war going. Hitler was a participant in rituals where human sacrifices were carried out. He himself killed a number of men by pulling their hearts out of their bodies while they were alive. One Monarch slave remembers his father, who was powerful in the Illuminati, describing how Hitler killed a man in front of him by pulling his heart out. Some of Hitler’s key advisors and key men were in the Illuminati. There are also lots of tie ins with the OTO, the Vril Society, the Thule Society, the Society of Green Men. The head of the Tibetan Monks that Hitler imported to help him lead Germany was known as The Man with the Green Glove. The monks were posted in Berlin, Munich, and Nuremberg. By the way, the NWO is still using Tibetan Monks. Have you ever watched how much travel the Dalai Lama gets in? And did you notice that Tibetan Monks were imported in the Bakaa Valley Colorado by a U.N. leader? The Mishpuka (Jewish Mafia) leader Pritzker who lives in seclusion on Haulon Rd., Libertyville, IL 60048 on a 1300 acre piece of expensive real estate, had the Dalai Lama consecrate a shrine for him. Haulon Rd. has two access points, a northern and a southern. (The road was bought by Pritzker and is guarded. Pritzker has been active in Chicago for the Mishpuka. He is reported to have spent millions renovating his house, where for some reason, dead bodies keep showing up on its estate grounds.) The Illuminati Formula Appendix I: The Programmers Oct 2006 Please report overt intimidation, like the following case in Canda. Some claim that the Jesuits are at the top of the dung heap but it's more likely that the Vril are on top. For a long time I wondered whether the Chinese were the more hidden manipulators, since the dark masters ('The Great White Brotherhood') are apparently headquartered in the dead heart of the Gobi Desert and are quasi-oriental. I'm intrigued to consider that the Vril represent an older race who inhabited that region. To say that the Vril, who use 'Old German' in their rituals, apparently (sounds Slavic to the psychics) are Aryan might be innacurate. One of the Vril posted death threats aimed at a gal in Spain who started discussing chemtrails and orgonite in her forum last summer. She managed to get him into court as a defendent but of course he was let off and he continued to threaten her. Our psyhchics described him as tall, thin, pale, blue-eyed and blond, though she had said that he was allegedly from Argentina and had a quasi-Spanish name. She later confirmed that this is what he looks like. I think that people who want us to believe that Jesuits are in charge of the World Odor are either employed to distract people from looking elsewhere or are simply misinformed but a huge, well-documented book, based on that claim, comes to mind and I can't imagine that anyond could do that much research and fail to see that there are other predatory major players besides the Jesuits. Category:Resources